


Vattacukor

by Renkou



Series: Vattacukor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Reunions, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry és Ginny sok éve már, hogy nem találkoztak, most barátaik próbálják megkönnyíteni számukra az újrakezdést.<br/>Songfic. A felhasznált dal: Zorán - Amikor elmentél</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vattacukor

Balzsamos nyári este volt, a lenyugvó nap narancsszínűre festette az Odút és az azt körülvevő tájat. Varázslatosan békés volt minden, szinte festményre illő. Az alig-alig mozduló szellő egy jázminbokor édes virágainak illatát sodorta magával. Egy eltévedt tücsök is rákezdte a maga nótáját. Az Odú kertjében néhány kerti törpe elmélyülten vizsgálta a már meg-megjelenő csillagokat. Talán a sorsukat akarták kiolvasni belőle, esetleg azon tűnődtek, hogy került fel az a sok apró világító pont az égre, vagy egyszerűen csak tetszett nekik, amit láttak. 

Az idilli nyugalmat egy halk pukkanás zavarta meg, valaki hoppanált, éppen a ház bejáratához vezető kavicsos útra. Az alak villámgyorsan összeszedte magát és átugrotta az utat szegélyező sövényt, hogy a kertbe jusson. A kerti törpék megrettentek az érkezőtől és visszabújtak üregeikbe, csak egy kíváncsi példány maradt kint, az is elrejtőzött az egyik bokorban és onnan figyelte az eseményeket.

Az érkező egy magas, vékony fiatal férfi volt, az utolsó napsugár még megcsillantott valamit az arcán. Az idegen körülnézett, látja-e őt valaki, majd egy pálcamozdulattal magához hívott valamit, ami a törpét egy nagy kövér kacsára emlékeztette. Aztán a férfi leült és az egyik nyitott ablakra szegezte a tekintetét. A kérdéses szobában csak sötétséget látott, így várakozni kényszerült.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Az Odúban a szokásos esti felfordulás volt. Bár, jobban belegondolva egy kicsit több is, mint az utóbbi időben megszokott. A család a konyhában gyülekezett az asztal körül. Mrs. Weasley épp a desszertet lebegtette a várakozók felé. Fred és George az üzletük mögötti lakásuk helyett ma itthon töltötték az éjszakát, Ron és Hermione is eljöttek londoni lakásukból, valamit Charlie is tiszteletét tette ezen az estén. Természetesen a család legfiatalabb tagja, Ginny is jelen volt, az asztalfőt foglalta el, édesapja a jobbján ült. Egyedül Bill és Fleur hiányzott ahhoz, hogy az egész család jelen legyen, de nekik jó mentségük volt, hogy Fleur éppen a Szent Mungóban volt, a mai délelőtt folyamán szülte meg második gyermekét, a férje pedig egy pillanatra sem hagyta magára.

A konyha vörös és zöld színekben pompázott, és az asztal felett egy széles lila szalagra valaki a Gratulálunk Ginny feliratot bűvölte kacskaringós arany betűkkel. Ginny ugyanis mától okleveles gyógyító lett és jövő héttől már munkára is fog jelentkezni. De ez a hétvége még az ünneplésé és a lazításé volt számára. És egy hatalmas tortáé, amit édesanyja éppen elé rakott le az asztalra.

Ginny felállt a székéből és egy kést fogott a kezébe. Az ikrek és Ron hangosan éljenezek és füttyögtek neki. – Beszédet! Beszédet! – kántálták kórusban. Ginny a füle tövéig elvörösödött, majd egy nagy levegővétel után nevetésben tört ki, ugyanis Fred vörös csillagszórókat lőtt ki, melyek éppen a feje felett robbantak és színes szalagokkal borították be a lány haját és vállát, majd a szalagok aranyos fényben kezdtek csillogni, végül rózsaszín masszává olvadtak, beleragadva mindenbe, amit értek.

\- A legújabb találmányunk, - harsogta túl George a nevetést és a többiek tapsát. – Ma este volt az első próbája. Kicsit még tökéletesíteni kell legközelebbre. Bocsi, hugi. Egy egyszerű _Tergeo_ eltűnteti. Vagy mégsem… - zavarodott össze, mikor már harmadszor próbálta kivarázsolni húga hajából a ragacsot.

\- Azt hiszem, gyorsan megmosom a hajamat, mielőtt beleszárad ez a valami. Különben olyan az illata, mint a vattacukornak. – Mr. Weasley arcán érdeklődő kifejezés jelent meg. - Egy mugli édesség, meséljétek el apának, amíg visszajövök. És várjatok meg a tortával. Pár perc és itt leszek, addig te is kibírod, Ron, hogy nem kóstolod meg.

Az általános derültség közepette a lány távozott a konyhából. Hermione a felemelt mutatóujját mutatta az ikreknek, akik válaszul lelkesen bólogattak. Mrs. Weasley aggodalomtól összeráncolt szemöldökkel közelebb hajolt a lányhoz és súgva kérdezte tőle: - Megérkezett már, szerinted? – Hermione mindentudó arccal fordult az asszony felé. – Már napnyugta óta itt van. Így is lett megbeszélve, köszönettel tartozunk az ikreknek, akiknek Ron csak vacsora előtt mesélte el a helyzetet. Már csak azt sajnálhatjuk, hogy Ginny szobája a ház másik oldalán van, így lemaradunk a műsorról.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ginny még mindig mosolyogva érkezett meg a szobájába, ahol az első dolga az volt, hogy pálcájával világosságot varázsolt a szobába. A szokásos gyertyák helyett azonban apró vörös és lila-zöld gömbök lebegtek a szobájában, ezek kezdtek ragyogni. Mikor a lány kicsit magához tért a meglepetéstől és jobban szemügyre vette őket, látta, hogy a vörös gömböket a Roxfort címere, a lila-zöldeket pedig annak a mágusakadémiáé, ahol a gyógyítói képzése folyt. – Biztosan Hermione művei. – gondolta magában.

Pillantása az ágy mellett álló szekrénykére vándorolt. Pontosabban egy kis ló szobrocskára. Még a roxfortos éveiben kapta ajándékba Harry-től, mikor először tudta megidézni a szintén ilyen alakú patrónusát. A lánynak hirtelen fogalma sem volt róla, miként került a szekrényre. Egy jó ideje nem is látta már, most meg úgy fekszik ott, mintha el sem mozdult volna soha egy centit sem. A szobor békésen szuszogott a lány hajkeféjéhez gömbölyödve, bal oldalán a mozdulattól egy apró fekete folt látszott. Harry magyar mennydörgő figurája csinálta rá, mikor egyszer együtt aludtak és a sárkány véletlenül tüzet fújt álmában. Gyengéden felemelte a szobrocskát, de az nem ébredt fel, csak hozzábújt a lány ujjaihoz.

\- Harry. Vajon mi is történhetett vele? – gondolta Ginny. Voldemort bukása után együtt jártak egészen addig, amíg ő végzett a Roxfortban és felvételizett egy külföldi iskolába, hogy gyógyító lehessen. Akkor megbeszélték, hogy habár nagyon szeretik egymást, de hat év rengeteg idő egymástól távol, inkább éljék az életüket egymástól függetlenül szabadon. Eleinte sűrűn leveleztek, majd nagy részben a saját hibája miatt elmaradoztak a baglyok és már két éve egyáltalán nem hallott a fiúról semmit. Még Hermione sem tett róla említést, mikor nagyritkán találkoztak. 

Ginny elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, míg a samponját keresgélte az iskolai ládájában. Voltak fiúi az elmúlt évek alatt, nem is egy-kettő csak. De valahogy senkiben nem találta meg a számítását. Valami hiányzott belőlük, ami ahhoz kellett volna, hogy felpezsdüljön a vére és igazán felhőtlenül boldognak érezze magát a társaságukban. Jelenleg is egyedül volt, az utolsó barátja nem akarta megérteni, hogy haza akart jönni Angliába és itt akar dolgozni. Pedig eddig vele volt a legkomolyabb kapcsolata, már-már azon gondolkodtak, hogy összeköltöznek. De szerencsére nem lett belőle semmi, így is elég nyomorultul érezték magukat mindketten a szakítás után. De ennek már másfél hónapja és Ginny úgy érezte, készen áll a kalandokra, amit az élet hozhat számára.

Hosszú matatás után végre a kezébe akadt a samponos üvege. Saját fejlesztés volt, kiemelte hajának rézszerű csillogását úgy, hogy ezzel együtt leheletfinommá és könnyűvé is tette a szálait. Miután először használta, a csoporttársainak is készítenie kellett belőle, annyira megtetszett sokaknak. Viszont a receptet őrizte és senkinek nem adta tovább, tehát már csak az övé. Ez enyhe elégedettséggel töltötte el és elképzelte, milyen lesz az édesanyja haja, ha ő is ezt használja majd. Mert volt a számára is egy üvegnyi és Hermione bozontos fürtjeire is készített egyet, bár ezt még nem volt alkalma kipróbálni senkin, de remélte, hogy nem éri csúfos kudarc.

Hirtelen valami különösre figyelt fel. Csend volt. Nem is emlékezett, mikor hallott utoljára ilyen békés csendet. Az iskolaévei alatt a kollégiumban egy perc nyugalom sem volt és itthon is gyanús volt a némaság. Szerette a zajos családját, de most jól esett egy kis pihenés a füleinek. Majd hirtelen felhangzott egy halk, bizonytalan gitár hangja valahonnan a házon kívülről. Aztán egy énekhang is hozzá.

_Amikor elmentél tőlem, majdnem meghaltam…_

Ginny az ablakhoz szaladt és kinézett, a sötétség azonban jótékonyan elrejtette az előadót. Csak a sötét sziluettjét láthatta. Gyorsan visszakapta a fejét az ablakból és meglepettségében a szájára szorította a kezeit, hogy fel ne kiáltson. A lábai megadták magukat és az ablak mellett a földre ült.  
Nem tudtam enni és forgolódtam ágyamban

_Később egy régi lány vigaszait hallgattam  
Amikor elmentél tőlem, majdnem meghaltam…_

Már biztos volt benne, hogy az énekes nem más, mint Harry, ettől furcsán összerándult a gyomra. Hiszen annyi időn keresztül nem hallott róla semmit, most meg egyszeriben megjelenik az ablaka alatt, kezében egy gitárral és neki énekel. Ez csakis valami összeesküvés lehet a többiek részéről. De most mit kellene tennie? Van valami szabály szerenád esetére? Maradjon így, mintha nem is lenne itt és reménykedjen, hogy a fiú nem látta őt meg az előbb, vagy nézzen ki az ablakon és várja a dal végét? Különben is milyen dal ez? És hogy jutott Harry eszébe, hogy az ablaka alatt énekeljen sötét este? Mi lett volna, ha Hermione is itt van vele, akkor is dalra fakadt volna? Közben a szöveg és a zene folytatódott rendületlenül és egyre hangosabban.

_Amikor elmentél tőlem, majdnem meghaltam_  
És Mario Lanza régi lemezeit hallgattam  
És álmomban újra összebújva tangót táncoltam veled  
Amikor elmentél tőlem, majdnem meghaltam… 

Ekkor Ginny mégis úgy döntött, hogy kinéz az ablakon, legalább Harry nem hiszi azt, hogy egy üres szobának énekel. Nem akarta, hogy abbahagyja. Párnát keresett hát, letette az ablak alá és rátérdelt, így a párkány épp kényelmes magasságba került, hogy rákönyökölhessen. Szemeiben a meghatottság könnycseppjei gyülekeztek.

_De az élet szép s a lemezgyárat felhívtam  
És emlékül neked ezt a dalt írtam._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lent a kertben Harry – mert tényleg ő volt az érkező – nem is mert felnézni Ginny ablakára. Mikor az elején látta, hogy a lány kinézett, majd visszahúzódott, hirtelen csalódottá vált. Pedig annyira biztos volt magában. Vagy inkább a lányban volt biztos. Mikor Ron elmesélte neki, hogy szakított a legutóbbi barátjával, egyszerűen ki tudott volna ugrani a bőréből. Mindig is szerette a lányt, talán még saját magának is félt bevallani, hogy mennyire. Mikor Ginny úgy döntött, hogy külföldön tanul tovább, ő, Harry javasolta, hogy váljanak külön. Tudta, hogy senki nem lesz neki ebben az időben, mert számára Ginny-n kívül nem létezett lány. Többen próbálkoztak nála, de egy-egy vacsoránál vagy mozinál senkivel sem jutott tovább. A munkatársai az auror parancsnokságon nem tartották őt emiatt teljesen normálisnak.

_Amikor elmentél tőlem majdnem meghaltam_  
Egy régi dalomtól meghatódtam titokban  
És egy héten át parkoltam a tilosban, miattad  
Amikor elmentél tőlem majdnem meghaltam… 

Félénken, szinte lopva felnézett Ginny szobájára és amit látott, attól elakadt a szava egy pillanatra. Örült is, hogy a feltekintést éppen kér verssor közé időzítette, különben biztosan nem tudta volna folytatni. Egy sort így is dúdolva megismételt, mire rájött, hol is tartott éppen. Ginny az ablakban volt és őt nézte. Valószínűleg nem látta, mert már teljesen leszállt a sötét és a háziak a megbeszélés szerint elraktak vagy eloltottak minden olyan fényforrást, ami őt itt megvilágította volna. De már a tudattól jobban érezte magát, hogy nem hagyta itt a lány őt egyedül. Megköszörülte hát a torkát egy kicsit és megújult lelkesedéssel folytatta az éneklést. 

_De az élet szép, s a lemezgyárat felhívtam  
És emlékül neked ezt a dalt írtam._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Amikor elmentél tőlem majdnem meghaltam  
Nagyokat ettem és negyven szivart elszívtam_

Ginny az ablakban mosolyogva könnyezett. Nem is igazán figyelt oda a dal szövegére, inkább csak sejtette, mintsem tudta, hogy miről énekel a fiú. Harry, a drága Harry, akibe azóta szerelmes volt, mióta először meglátta. Aki mindig is viszontszerette őt. Vele volt örömben és bajban és számtalanszor kihúzták egymást a bajból. Igaz, először csak amolyan jó pajtások voltak, de már akkor is érezni lehetett a feszültséget köztük. Aztán az ő ötödik roxfortos évében elkezdtek találkozgatni, randevúzgatni. És kitört belőlük az eltelt idők minden szenvedélye és feszültsége.

_Egyszer még ittam is, pedig soha nem bírtam_  
Így amikor elmentél tényleg majdnem meghaltam.  
A dal néhány lassú akkorddal vége felé közeledett. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Mi lesz már fiatalok? Tortát ennék már, - nyafogta Ron már többedszerre.

\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen türelmetlen? – csattant fel Mrs. Weasley, fia kirohanására válaszul. – Inkább örülnél, hogy a húgod és a legjobb barátod végre ismét egy pár lesznek. Legalábbis Ginny még nem jött le és a gitárhangot is halljuk még, úgyhogy nagy baj nem lehet.

\- De hát mire jó ez az egész? Nem hívhattuk volna meg egyszerűen vacsorára Harry-t?

\- Mert így egyszerűbb, gyorsabb és hatékonyabb. - válaszolt Hermione. - Gondolj csak bele, Ron. Ha szimplán meghívtuk volna Harry-t, akkor legjobb esetben is számolnunk kellett volna azzal, hogy ő is és Ginny is elég kínosan fogja magát érezni egymás társaságában. Hiszen hat éve nem látták egymást. Akár meg is változhattak volna az érzéseik. Így viszont biztosítottuk magunkat. Ha Ginny már nem érez semmit Harry iránt, akkor simán elment volna hajat mosni, mikor meglátta a ló szobrot és akkor nem hallotta volna az előadást, tehát nem is tudta volna, hogy Harry itt járt. És minden ment volna tovább...

\- Nem komplikálod túl egy kicsit a helyzetet Hermione? - kérdezte Charlie is. - Vagy csak a női lélek ennyire bonyolult? Én egyszerűen randevúra szoktam hívni a lányt, aki tetszik nekem.

\- Látod, ezért is nincs barátnőd. A lányok szeretik a romantikát, mi több, igényük van rá. Legalább egy kevésre.

\- Abbahagynátok a vitatkozást? - mordult fel Mrs. Weasley. - Nem hallom a gitárhangot...

Egy pillanatnyi csend után meghallották Ginny sietős lépteit a lépcsőn lefelé. Majd feltűnt a lány is. Borzas hajába még mindig benne volt a rózsaszín ragacs. Cukorillatot húzva maga után a bejárati ajtóhoz futott, feltépte és kirohant rajta.

A pillanatnyi döbbent csendet Mr. Weasley törte meg. - Valaki elmondaná végre, mi az a vattacukor?

~Vége (csak most kezdődik)~


End file.
